Glass signs and the like have been around a long time and the beauty of the glass sign is enhanced when in addition to mere lettering there is a pattern present. A particular attractive pattern on signs have heretofore been inscribed on a sign by employing a deep acid etch. Such a sign has been available for a number of years but the relatively high cost of deep acid etching has severely limited their utilization and are only used in the more high priced type of signage and thus while highly desirable deep acid etching is not used in general commercial production. There has long been the desire to provide a sign with the high end look of the type provided by deep acid etching but lower in cost, which sign would be in large demand by customers.
Various methods have been tried to simulate acid etching and while they have met with some degree of success the current signs available that simulate acid etching do not provide the versatility, color variability and other attributes that are present in deep acid etched signs. Various ways have been tried to simulate deep acid etching such as reinforced ink patterns and the utilization of special inks that when subjected to ultraviolet light will provide a simulated etching effect. However, there continues a need to improve on the methods available to provide glass signs that give the appearance of deep acid etching without actually going through the expensive process required to deep acid etch.